Life as a Vampire
by DarkDreamer2910
Summary: Sequel to Love For A Vampire: Elijah, now a vampire is enjoying his new life with girlfriend Erica and her family, when an old enemy comes back to mess things up. will things work out in the end? or will someone die?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since I became a vampire, and things are so different. Adjusting to this new life so far was kind of easy but, it was also really hard. I've gotten used to being able to run faster than I ever could when I was a human and being insanely strong after breaking countless things around the house but, I still have trouble dealing with the whole drinking blood thing and never being able to go outside and enjoy the warm sun.

Since I became a vampire, I'm more excepted by Erica's family. Angela has always been sweet to me but, I could tell she wasn't to happy about me being human. Jacob considers me like a brother now, which one day, I guess I really will become his brother and as for James, who has disliked me from the beginning, thinks of me as another son. We actually are pretty close now, he's like my father and Angela is like my mother. Sometimes I find myself thinking about my real my mom and dad, and sometimes April. I miss them a lot but, they think I'm dead. Which technically I am.

About 6 months after I turned, we all had to move. It started getting risky having me living there where anyone could see me. Even though, I only came out at night someone could just so happen to be walking around and accidentally see me. So we left for Brazil and have now been living there for almost 7 months. Once again we moved into a mansion looking similar to the Franklin house but, less old and bigger. Outside, it has a gate that goes around the property hiding it from the public eyes, a huge drive way that leads all the way to the back of the house to the garage and back yard. Gardens stretching all the into the back forest. Inside, It has all new dark hard wood floors with white walls adding a little brightness to the house. There is 3 floors first floor is the family room, dinning room, kitchen and Erica's art room with a door that led's outside. The second floor, has all the bedrooms bathrooms and library and the third floor is where James study is and pretty much storage.

"Erica, tonight do you want to go for a run around town?" I asked Erica as I walked into our room.

"Of course, I would love too." she said smiling as she brushed her dark red hair.

"Elijah, can we have another wrestling match?" Jacob said from down the hall.

"Sure." I said back loving my vampire hearing.

"Do you think she would ever show up here?" I asked Erica curiously.

"If she does, I'll kill her." she said voice thick with anger.

Erica is still mad about what happened last year and swore if she ever saw Caroline again, she would kill her. I told her over and over, that it wasn't her fault but, she still blames herself for taking me away from my family and friends. Thankfully, Jacob has taught me how to fight so when or if she ever came back, I could defend myself.

"Could you really do that though, kill your own cousin?" I asked her.

"She almost took you away from me, it's what she deserves ." Erica said putting down her brush.

"I know." I said getting to join her in front of the mirror.

"I'm so glad your eyes went back to normal." she whispered staring into the mirror.

"Me too, having red eyes scared me." I said laughing.

Over the year I watched my eyes finally go back to my normal colour, as the red slowly faded to bright green. It's interesting to watch them changed from green to red because they end up going brown before the red fully surface's.

"Erica and Elijah, come down stairs." Angela said knowing we could hear here.

I grabbed Erica's hand and we ran downstairs, I loved how I could easily go up and down stairs and not feel out of breath. It took 2 minutes for us to get downstairs and head into the family room where James, Angela and Jacob were sitting on the black leather couches. I could tell something was wrong as soon as we walked into the room and sat down. Angela looked like she could cry, James face was blank and Jacob looked scared and very sad. I looked at Erica and she was as confused as I was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Indeed what's wrong?" Erica asked looked at everyone.

"Well, your father found a note on his car." Angela said.

"Alright, what does this have to do with us?" Erica asked.

"It was from Caroline, wasn't is?" I said looking at James.

"Yes." he said.

"What!" Erica screamed jumping up.

Everyone flinched and stared at her in shock. I looked up and saw Erica, fangs extended and eyes shining bright blood-red. I tried reaching for her but she moved to fast and grabbed the note in a blur studying it before throwing it towards me. I looked down a saw the words:

_See you soon._

_C._

I could feel my fangs extend and my eyes shifting colour so I set the note back on the table and went over to Erica. Stood behind her and put both hands on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We kill her." Erica said calm but voice full of venom.

"Erica.." Angela said as Erica snapped her head towards her mother.

"It's the only way, otherwise we wont be free of her." Erica said.

"Lets do it!" Jacob said smiling evilly.

"Just wait a minute, we are killing anyone." James said standing up.

"Speak for yourself." Erica snapped at her father.

She grabbed my hands and we took off for our room leaving her family. We raced up stairs and walked into the room closing the door behind me. She sat on the bed still red eyes and fangs watching my every move. I walked over to comfort her but, I knew it probably wasn't going to work.

"Everything will be alright, she isn't going to mess this up, I love you." I said stroking her hair as she head rested on my lap.

"I just want things to be perfect but, she's going to screw this up again." she said on the verge of crying.

"She's not going to do anything without a fight." I said.

"Exactly." she said looking up at me.

"I can't believe we have been together of over a year all ready." I said changing the subject.

"I know, who would have thought, I'd fall in love with a human." she said laughing.

"And think, we have a eternity to be together." I said

"That we do." she said smiling her breath-taking perfect smile.

We slipped into our usual silence and just laid there. I thought a lot about Caroline and what would happen if she showed up, all I knew is, I would protect Erica with my life. Caroline seemed to have this deep hate for Erica and I really wanted to find out why. I glanced out the window for a quick second and saw the sun was going down finally. I nudged Erica and she saw what I was looking at and smiled.

"Finally, I need to go for a good run." she said sitting up.

"I know, I hate being stuck in this house all day." I said watching the window.

"You'll get used to it." she said getting up to brush her hair.

Finally the sun disappeared and the sky was now black with stars lighting it up. Erica and I run out the door with Jacob close behind. We covered the town in an hour and it felt great, stretching out our legs. We stayed just outside of town so no one would see us. I tackled Jacob and Erica tackled me. We laughed for a long time and sat under a tree and hung out, not know how many of these moments we would have before Caroline would show up.


	2. Chapter 2

As the 3 of us ran back to the house, I couldn't help but look around, using my new senses the way. When we got back to the house, the sky was starting to get a bit lighter as the sun started to come up. We all ran inside and went to find James and Angela who were sitting in the family room talking.

"Hello children." James said as we walked in.

"Hello." we all greeted back.

"Did you all have fun?" Angela asked.

"Yes mother." Jacob said as he sat down on the couch next to his mother.

"We are going to sleep before we have to leave." Angela said as her and James stood up.

"Wait? You're leaving?" Erica asked.

"Yes but, we will be back in 2 weeks." James said.

"Alright." Erica said before they ran up stairs.

This would be the first trip they've taken together since I joined the family, One person always stayed behind so they could watch over me and make sure I was in control of myself before they would leave again. Thankfully I was in control most of the time. Once I did have a slip but, it wasn't that bad. I didn't attack anyone.

Erica and I decided we would go upstairs as well. We left Jacob watching some TV show and raced each other to our room. Erica won, like always because she was a lot faster than I am. We changed our clothes and cuddled up in bed.

"So when do you think I should get you a ring?" I asked Erica taking her by surprise.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" She said while raising her eyebrow.

"No, I was just asking when you think it would be a good time to get engaged." I clarified.

"I see, and I don't know, Maybe after all this stuff with Caroline is over." She said.

"Alright, you know, I never thought I would be talking about getting married at 18." I said laughing a little.

"Well, I'm 154, So it about time for me to settle down." she laughed.

"True." I said laughing.

"I'll this talking about age, makes me think of April, I missed her 16th birthday." I said a little sad.

"I'm sorry, I wish you could still be with your family." Erica said looking at me with sad eyes.

"You are my family now." I said comforting her.

"I guess so." she said.

We didn't talk after that, so I went to sleep, hoping I would sleep all day so I wouldn't have to wait forever until I could go back outside. I got used to sleeping during the day pretty fast, which was great but, it's not like we actually need to sleep it was just something to do.

I slept for a little while but, when I woke up it was still daylight and I noticed Erica wasn't beside me. So I got up and accidentally walked into a spot where sun shone thought the window on my arm, I didn't realize until I felt the burning. I hissed and darted into the shadows of the bedroom and slowly my arm started to heal. What a great way to wake up. I left the room still staring at my arm when I caught Erica's scent and followed it down stairs.

I smelt fresh paint as I walked downstairs, so I knew Erica must be in her art room. I could hear Jacob playing on the Xbox in the family room as I walked by the door, he must have died or something cause he swore over and over again. I laughed and took off to see Erica, in less than 2 minutes I was standing in the open door way watching Erica paint. I noticed she was wearing a just above the knee black silk and lace sleep dress with her hair in a French braid that was draped around her left shoulder with not a single hair out-of-place.

"You can come in you know." she said not turning around

"I know." I said walking into the room.

"I couldn't sleep, if you were wondering." she said looking at me as I pulled a chair up beside her.

"That's alright but, you could have woken me up." I said.

"I wanted you to sleep, you looked drained." she said putting a hand on my cheek.

"I guess you're right." I said smiling.

"So what was with the hissing?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sunburn." I said laughing.

"That's 3 times this month." she laughed.

"I know." I said rubbing my arm.

Erica went back to her painting and I picked up a book I left the last time we were in here. An hour went by and Erica was now down with her paint, of a sunset, that had colours of pink and orange. Another beautiful painting done by Erica. Jacob came in and hung out with us for a while when we all heard James and Angela waking up. All of us headed to the family room to meet them.

"Good morning children." Angela said stepping into the room.

"Good morning." we all replied.

"So you know we are leaving tonight, so if anything happens with Caroline, call us alright?" Angela asked.

"Yes, mother." Erica said while nodding.

"I'm going to miss all of you." she said as she sat down on the couch we were sitting on, pulling us all in for a hug.

"Now Angela, everything will be fine here. They know the rules." James said entering the room.

""Exactly mother." Jacob said pulling away from her.

"Erica, will you come help me pack?" Angela said looking at Erica, like it wasn't up for her to decline.

"Alright." she said as they both got up and walked out the door.

"Elijah, do you mind if we have a little talk?" James said turning his attention to me.

"Sure." I said.

"Jacob, go do something in your room please." he said just before Jacob nodded and left.

Everything was silent for a while and it started to scare me. James looked me up and down with an expressionless face. Feeling very uncomfortable, I decided I would speak first.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

" It's about this morning, when you asked Erica, when the right time was to get her a ring." he said showing no emotion.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Not at all, Angela and I knew you would get engaged and married one day, I just didn't think you had already talked about it." he said.

"We haven't really talked about it much but, I do want to marry her someday." I said.

"I see, well, that is all." he said before rushing up stairs.

I sat there for a little while, confused for the most part. I didn't know they would be listening to our conversation. I wondered what Angela was saying to Erica and if it was about the ring thing as well. Later I would find out, after they left for the trip they were going on. With a sigh I stood up and went to our room hoping she would be there. Sure enough she was sitting on our bed with her laptop on her laptop typing when she looked up and smiled.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hey." she said turning off her laptop.

She put the laptop on the table side the bed and patted the space beside her for me to come sit with her. I walked over and sat down. Throwing the blanket over my legs and pulling Erica into my arms. Not long after that she started to drift to sleep and so did I.


	3. Chapter 3

_I watched as 2 figures stepped into the open__ space that went on for miles. They were still to far away for my eyes to see them clearly, but I knew they were girls. Cold air blew around us and I caught a familiar __scent__. I looked over at Erica she looked forward, eyes wide open and mouth slightly open in shock, another scent hit me, it was Caroline. As she and the stranger beside her walked forward, I could now clearly see everything._

_I looked at Caroline first, her dark hair was in curls with a white headband that stood out. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white tank top underneath a thin light coloured grey sweater, sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She smiled when she noticed I was staring at her and glanced towards the person standing beside her._

_I looked over and was terrified. A girl stood beside her, just a few inches taller, with blonde hair a green eyes, wearing a just above the knee short sleeve blue dress with black tights and heels. She smiled with fangs slowly growing longer and eyes turning red._

"_Hello Brother." April said with a smile._

I screamed April's name as I woke up and ran out of bed, throwing myself around the room grabbed clothes and putting them into a bag. Erica cleared her throat and looked at me with a worried and confused expression. I stopped and walked over to her.

"I had a dream, it was April with Caroline, she was a vampire." I said trying to stay calm.

"Was it like the ones you had before?" Erica asked.

"Yes." I said.

I told Erica all about the dreams I had, like how I would dream something and it would end up happening. She knew April was in danger and knew we had to go back to my home town. Lucky for us James and Angela didn't leave yet, so they cancelled the trip and we left for home.

It was strange to be going back home, after a year of me being "dead", I would finally get to see my parents and how their life is since I was gone. Of course, I knew I had to stay out of sight from everyone but, it wouldn't be that hard since I can only come out at night. I was nervous though and scared for my sister's life, if Caroline touched her, I would kill her myself.

It seemed like time was going by so slow, we had to stop a few times and go stay in a motel during the day and travel at night. Sometimes being a vampire really sucks. Slowly we made our way home and were going to stay in the Franklin house once again. When we got there, it was just about sunrise so we made it just in time, I knew April would be safe during the day but, I still didn't sleep.

"She's going to be fine" Erica said as we walked into the house.

"I hope so." I said.

I was starting to get hungry, so I grabbed a couple of blood bags for myself and Erica. I felt so much better after I ate. To pass the time we unpacked the stuff we brought with us and got settled in. I could hear Angela and James fighting down stairs about what was going on with Caroline and how this was all his faught. Which was true, it was all his fault, he was the one that brought her here.

"Why did your father bring Caroline here?" I asked Erica.

"Caroline's mother is my father's sister and they are really close. When my auntie had Caroline, they thought we would be close like them so we were always together and never got along, she was such a mean child and would always bite and pull my hair. So about 40 years ago I told him I was never going to be close with her but, he never stopped trying." she said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"So he brought her here to try again?" I asked.

"Yes." she said

I hope he now realizes he made a big mistake." I said.

"I'm sure he does, my mother has said that over and over." Erica said.

"If she hurts my sister, I'm going to kill her." I said serious.

"I know." she said

"I love you Erica." I said putting both my hands on the sides of her face.

"I love you too Elijah." she said before I pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

One thing led to another and Erica and I laid cuddled up underneath the blankets my arm around her shoulders and her arm resting on my bare chest with our clothes resting on the floor. I started playing with her hair trying to avoid the knots as she traced circles on my chest with a huge smile on her face.

"What's with the huge smile?" I asked.

"I'm happy." she answered.

"I hope no one heard us." I said laughing.

"I'll be right back, I need a shower." Erica said getting up from our bed.

Erica put on this robe thing and grabbed clothes to wear. After she left, I got up and grabbed my pants off the floor when someone knocked in the bedroom door. Scared it was James or Angela, I slowly walk over to the door and opened it. Jacob stood there with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to ask if I was helping tonight but, you were busy with my sister." he said.

"If you'd like to." I said feeling really awkward.

"Sure." he said before going back into his room.

I closed the door and started laughing, shortly after Erica walked in with wet hair and was wearing blue and black leggings with a black shirt the hung off one of her shoulders and combat boots. She gave me a funny look that made me laugh hard, so I walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom.

As I let the hot water fall, I always thought about how it would heat up my skin and made me feel somewhat alive again. It felt nice to shower after traveling back from brazil. After I washed my body and hair, I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist. My skin started becoming cold again, so I went back to my room.

Erica, was sitting at the vanity, humming to her self while putting a bit of makeup on. She stopped humming as soon as I walked into the room and looked me up and down with a smirk. I walked over to the dresser to find something to wear. I put on skinny jeans with a white shirt with my converse and a grey sweater. Even though the sun was still up, it was starting to drop lower in the sky.

"Your brother knows." I said.

"That's fine." she answered standing up.

"I'm nervous." I said looking down at my feet.

"I know but, everything will be okay." she said confidently.

"It's nice I get to see my parents, I just wish I could talk to them." I said giving her a small smile.

"I know you do." she said giving me a hug.

"Come downstairs." Jacob said through the door.

We laughed and Erica opened the door. Jacob gave his sister a death glare and ran down the hall. We followed him right into the family room, I looked around and thought about how much I missed this place but, after everything was over with Caroline, we had to leave again.

"Hello children." Angela said, trying to smile but looked really mad.

"Hello mother." Erica said.

"The sun will be going down soon, just promise me that you'll be careful and stay out of sight." She said looking at us all.

"We promise." all of us said that the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark outside now, so it was time to leave and make sure April and my family were alright. We ran as fast as we could out the front door, it would only take a few seconds to get to my old house. I was excited, I could finally see how my family took my death and what its like for them now. Erica, Jacob and I stood in the trees at the end of my drive way. I could hear the TV on and here someone breathing slowly in and out.

"So what's the plan?" Erica asked me

"You and Jacob stay here, while I go in through my bedroom window." I said turning to both of them.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" she asked a little unsure.

"Yes." I said.

I ran across my old yard and to where my window was and jumped up so I was on the wood board that sat just under my window. The window wasn't locked so I slid it up and slowly climbed inside. Even though it was dark I could see everything. Most of my things were in boxes that piled all around the room. I made my way through room slowly and walked to the door. As quietly as I could I opened the door, focusing my hearing to the people in the house so I could know when someone was coming.

I walked up to April's door, I could hear her heart still beating and music playing softly in the background and April typing on the keys of her laptop. I listened closer when I could hear her phone vibrating over and over like it does when you get a phone call. April started speaking.

"_**Hey Cara, I was just about to call you." she said into the phone.**_

"_**So when exactly are you coming back?" she asked.**_

"_**Good, I'll see you here at dark." Was all she said before everything went silent.**_

Thanks to the music April was playing I could focus enough to hear the voice coming for the other end of the phone but, I knew it had to be Caroline. I would have to come back at night to watch over April and my family until Caroline was out of the picture completely. So, I started running back into my room and out the window to Erica to tell her what happened. I reached the end of the drive way in the tree line where they were standing. Erica's head shot up to look at me relieved but, when she saw my face the relief slowly disappeared and concern formed on her face. I grabbed her and hand we ran back to the house with a confused Jacob following. Caroline, now going by "Cara" is closer to my sister then I thought and it wont be long until Caroline would make April into a vampire.

When we returned to the house I ran straight into the living room where James and Angela were sitting down waiting for all of us. As we all entered, they stood up with looks of hope on their faces.

"It's not good news." I said to them all.

"Caroline has befriended April but, she's going by Cara now." I said to all of them.

"Is April alright?" Erica asked me.

"For now yes but, she said something about Caroline coming back and that they will meet each other after dark." I said.

"Do you know when this is happening?" Angela asked.

"No, I couldn't hear it, April had music playing." I said ashamed.

"We have to do something." Erica said from beside me.

"I'm going to watch over my house at night and hope I can find more out." I said.

"Good idea, I'll stay with you and help." Jacob said.

"Maybe." I said before Erica and I went to our room.

I could hear James and Angela talking and Jacob going out into the back yard. I felt so bad about all this, its my fault. Even though I don't regret anything that has happened this past year. I knew if I didn't meet Erica, I would be alive and my family wouldn't be in danger but, I knew Erica was probably feeling bad about the situation. I could see it on her face.

"I'm so sorry Elijah, this shouldn't be happening." she said sitting on the floor with her leaning on our bed that was behind her.

"It's not your fault." I said.

'You're right, its my father's fault. If he didn't bring her here, you would still be human and your family wouldn't be in danger." she said starting to get angry.

"As much as I want to agree with you, he couldn't have known this was going to happen, so you can't fully blame him." I said trying to calm myself and Erica down.

"I so hope nothing happens to her, April is so young and has her whole life ahead of her" Erica said.

"I hope so too." I said walking over to where she was sitting on the floor.

I knelt next to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around she shoulders hugging her so tightly, I would have broken a normal persons bones into pieces. It was still dark outside but, since Caroline wasn't in town, April would be safe for the night. So tomorrow we would go out and watch April and my parents very closely.

We sat in silence and my mind drifted to my dream, where April stood in front of me with Caroline, as I watched her eyes turn red from her normal green color in seconds while she smiled showing her teeth as they slowly grew into fangs. I could feel my fangs as they extended in my mouth as I thought about April like that. Caroline was going pay for everything she's done. Erica moved so she has her head resting on my lap with her long legs stretched out on the floor. For a second I forgot we were sitting on the floor. When I was human I knew sitting on the floor would be very uncomfortable but, being a vampire I could stand as still as a statue and it would be comfortable. I started playing with Erica's hair, she had her eyes closed but a small smile on her face. She looked like an angel, my beautiful vampire angel.

As I was in my own little world, my ears caught something. Snapping out of it, I heard a car pulling into the drive way, Erica also heard it was now standing in the window watching. I got up quickly and looked down, it was a cop car parking in front of the door. Two men got out and we both stepped back so they wouldn't see us, they walked up to the door. Erica and I ran down the hall and staying hidden as one of the knocked on the door. Angela was opening the door for them.

"Hello." she said probably smiling.

"Hello ma'am, we got a call from the neighbours saying someone broke in." a voice said sounding like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry. We didn't break in, we live here." she said.

"I didn't think anyone lived here." the man said sounding confused.

"We had to move last year but, we came back. I'm Angela Blake." she said.

"Sorry Mrs. Blake, we didn't know you were back. We will leave now, thank you for your time." another man said.

"No problem at all, goodbye officers." she said just before closing the door.

Erica and I stepped into view of Angela, as we all listened to the officers talking as they got into the car about how "They are back again". Erica and I laughed a little but, soon enough the car sped out of the drive way and down the street. We went down stairs going to get some fresh air before the sun came up. As we passed the living room, James and Jacob were laughing about something on the TV.

"I didn't think your father watched TV." I said to Erica.

"He does sometimes but, doesn't like it very much." she said.

Erica and I were now standing outside breathing in the fresh air, I looked up remembering when I would sit on the roof of my old house looking at the stars. I missed that so much, being back home was really making me feel sad. I missed my family, friends, school and my truck. It was going to be so hard to leave this place again, when we left last year, I knew it was because we had too but, now I actually feel sad for leaving. Being a vampire sure does have its down falls.


	5. Chapter 5

Erica and I sat outside but, this time there was no silence. We talked about what's going to happen after the Caroline situation was over. Erica was pretty sure we would be going back to brazil for another year before we had to move again, somehow we started talking about where we would live once we finally decided to get married. The marriage topic seemed to always come up when we talked but, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my very long life with Erica and nothing was going to change my mind.

Erica started to yawn when I realized the sun was very close to coming up, with one quick movement, I had Erica in my arms as I ran back to the house. I laughed when I saw at the surprised look on her face but, she started laughing with me as we entered Erica's art room, I set her down and closed the glass doors behind us. I grabbed her hand and we went off to find James and Angela. I listened around the house and heard them talking in his study, so we took off down the hallway.

"Well, we have to do something James, we can't just keep letting them deal with this alone." Angela as we reached the door.

"I know we do but, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." James said back.

"Father, may we come in." Erica asked.

"Yes." he answered back.

Erica opened the door and walked in, I looked at Angela, she was standing in front of James desk trying to smile at us. James sat back down in his chair and let out a huge sigh. I knew they weren't going to say anything so I spoke up.

"When the sun sets, I'm going to go back over to my parents house to watch over them." I said to everyone.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Erica asked.

"No, I'm mostly going to be inside." I told her.

"Try and figure out when Caroline will be making an appearance." James said to me.

"That's what I'm going to do." I said.

"Just be careful." Angela said walking over to me.

I nodded and gave her a smile, before she left the room. Soon after, Erica and I left James study to go up stairs. Once we got into our room, Erica grabbed her towel and told me she would be right back. As I waited for her to come back, I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of my plaid sleep pants and climbed into bed. As I waited for Erica I started thinking about where Caroline might be and it hit me, she was in brazil. Before I could think about what I was doing I was already running out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"James, Angela, Jacob, Erica!" I yelled once to the bottom of the stairs.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" Angela asked running down the stairs.

"What happened?" James said looking around.

"What's going on?" Jacob said coming out of the family room very confused.

"I know where Caroline is." I said.

"Where is she?" Erica asked as she came half way down stairs in her towel.

"She's in brazil." I said.

"Why would she be there?" Erica asked.

"Because she was watching us." I said.

"We would have know if she was." James said.

"She's smart, if she didn't want us to know she's around, we wouldn't have." I said.

"I remember you said you felt like someone was watching us, that night before we left." Jacob said.

"Exactly, she's probably going to back in the next 2 days." I said.

"You should still go over there tonight and see what else you can find out." Angela said.

"I am." I said.

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing, Erica and I walked at human pace back up stairs. I should have known she would be there I kept saying. Once we were in our room Erica closed the door to change while I got into bed. Erica was in the closet find something when she finally walked out and closed the door. She was wearing a red silk dressed at went almost to her knees. She climbed into bed and curled up with me.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I said.

I kissed her and pulled her closer into my chest knowing no matter how hard I squeezed, I knew it would never hurt her. We both closed our eyes and fell asleep.

I didn't know what time it was when I was woken up by someone knocking on the front door. I looked around but I didn't see Erica so I got out of bed and stood at the top of the stairs. I saw James and Angela, running toward the door when I noticed the smell. Jacob came running up the stairs pushing me down the hall way back into my room and closing the door.

"We are so lucky, we have no pictures of you or anything here." Jacob said.

"Why would my mom come here." I said out loud but not expecting an answer.

"Listen and you'll find out." Jacob said.

I did what he said and started listening to everything around me.

There was another knock on the door and slowly I could hear the faint squeak of the door opening.

"Hello, I'm sorry if this is a bad time." my mom said.

"No, of course not, please come in." Angela said.

"Wow, this is a beautiful house." my mom said.

"Thank you, how are you?" Angela asked.

"To be honest I've been better, how are you?" my mom said.

"I'm great, glad to be back." Angela said to her.

"I could see why my son liked coming over here so much." she said.

"Yes, we all enjoyed his company, please come sit in the living room." Angela said sweetly.

"How is Erica doing since Elijah pasted away?" she said choking on my name.

"It's been hard for her." Angela said saddening her voice.

"Hello mother." I heard Erica say.

"Hello Erica, this is Mrs. Dalton." Angela said.

"Hello Mrs. Dalton." Erica said.

"Please, call me Anna." My mom said sweetly.

"I'm so sorry about Elijah." Erica said.

Erica was still blaming herself for turning me into a vampire and now what my mom was here, I knew she was feeling even worse. I felt bad, I wanted to be down there with her, telling her she saved my life but, I couldn't.

"It's alright honey, you lost him too." she said.

"I really wanted to be there but, it was just to hard living here where we had so many memories." she said.

"I understand, it been really hard on my husband and I." my mom said sounding like she was going to cry.

"I wish we could have met before the accident." Erica said.

"So do I, I can see what my son loved about you." she said.

"Mother, do you mind if I'm excused?" Erica asked.

"Not at all, you may go." Angela said.

I could hear Erica coming upstairs, when she rounded the corner of the hallway she ran down the hall at vampire speed to me, I pulled her in for a hug and squeezed. She knew it was hard for me to be so close to my mom and not be able to see her. I could hear my mom and Angela talking still.

"You are welcome here anytime you like." Angela said.

"Thank you, but I really should be getting home." my mom said.

"Of course." Angela said.

It was so nice meeting Erica, she's a lovely girl and very beautiful." My mom said to Angela as they walked out of the family room.

"Thank you, Elijah was a sweetheart, I miss seeing him over here." Angela said.

"I'll make sure to come by another day, good-bye, have a great night." my mom said.

"Have a great night." Angela said.

A few minutes later, the door closed and my mom got into her car and drove down the driveway. Erica and I walked down stairs when we knew it was safe. Angela was sitting in the family room looking very sad. Erica and I went to sit beside her.

"I didn't like lying to her, she's so nice." Angela said to me.

"I know I feel really bad." I said.

"You'll see her later tonight." Erica said giving me a smile.

"I should actually be getting ready, ill see you both in a few minutes," I said.

I ran up stair to our bedroom and grabbed my towel. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. 10 minutes later I turned the water off and wrapped myself in my towel. As I walked down the hall to my bedroom, I saw Jacob going down stairs probably to play his Xbox. When I walked into the room, Erica was there putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"You should put your hair up more often." I said.

"Maybe." she laughed.

I dug through my dresser a found a pair of black track pants and a blue t-shirt. I got dressed, I looked over at Erica and she was smiling at me.

"What's with the smile?" I asked her.

"You should wear track pants more often." she said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"They look good on you." she said laughing.

Erica and I laid in bed for a while talking about random things and plans but, soon enough the sun was going down and I knew I had to leave soon. Erica sat up and pulled me out of bed. Before I could wonder what she was doing, she spoke.

"You have to change you pants, and put on a sweater."

"Alright." I said.

I changed my clothes and it was time to go, I kissed Erica good-bye and ran into the darkness to watch over my family.


	6. Chapter 6

It took me less than 5 minutes to get to the house but, when I got a full view of the house I saw that the bottom floor lit up so I went a stood near the end of the drive way in the tree line. I started to listen in on what was going on inside the house, I could hear April and my father laughing while my mother mumbled something about not funny and April saying she was going to sleep. So I stopped listening in when I heard someone coming to the drive way. When I turned my head, I saw her standing behind me.

"I got bored." Erica said with a slight laugh.

"I'm glad you're here." I said pulling her into a hug.

As we hugged I heard my parents talking again, not really paying attention I caught a few words my mom said but, when Angela's name slipped out of her mouth Erica and I started listening in on the conversation.

"_I went over to the Blake's house, I talked with Angela for a little while and I met Erica." my mom said._

"_You did?" he said surprised._

"_Yes, I thought Id better pay a visit to them, they left so fast last year." she said._

"_Why did they leave?" my dad asked._

"_Erica, was having a hard time so they thought it would be better for her if they left." she answered._

"_How are they doing with him being gone?" my dad asked her_

"_The same as us, Angela said she misses having him around." she told him._

"_Well, maybe next week we could go over and see them." my dad said._

"_Of course, we are welcome to go over there anytime." my mom told him._

"_Sound's like a plan but, its late lets get some sleep." my dad said._

Erica and I watched the lights go out and the house fade into the darkness. I could hear their footsteps as they climbed the stairs and the opening and closing of their bedroom door. Once we both knew they were asleep we took off across the lawn and quietly jumped up onto the roof. We climbed down so we were both at my window which opened easily, I let Erica go in first than I went in.

My room was the same as it was the last time I was in here, all my stuff in boxes piled high and scattered all around, I could hear the light snoring and breathing of my family in their rooms. That's when I felt something wasn't right, I looked at Erica who was very confused but soon caught onto what I was feeling.

"You feel it right? That something isn't right here?" I asked her.

"I can smell it. I think she might be back in town." she said.

"So that means she's been here." I said.

"Yes and that means she knows we've been here." Erica said.

As I feared Caroline was back and she's been to my house, Erica and I decided we would stay here all night to watch for Caroline to see if she would show up. We stayed in my old room, I went through a few boxes and grabbed the pictures I had of my family all together and a few of my clothes. Erica sat by the window waiting and watching.

It was an hour until sunrise and since Caroline didn't show up I told Erica we could leave. We both climbed out the window and jumped down. I looked back at my house and looked left to right making sure no one was there before I grabbed Erica's hand and took off back home. As we ran I glanced up at the sky as we went around the corner.

When we stepped into the drive way, I got the same feeling I had at my parents house, I looked at Erica and started to panic. In seconds we were inside the front door where we saw Angela and Jacob standing both with looks of fear and relief on their faces.

"Mother what happened?" Erica asked.

"Caroline was here, a couple of hours after you left, I heard a knock on the door and there she was." Angela said.

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked.

"Yes, she was happy to see us and wondered where you both were." Jacob said.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"No but, she guessed." Angela said.

"This isn't good. If she wants to turn April, she's going to rush into it now that she knows we are here and that we are watching over my family." I said.

"She's not going too, James and I are going to watch over the house tomorrow night." Angela said just as James walked into view.

"We wont let her hurt another person, not again." he said.

"Thank you." I said to all of them.

Erica warped her arms around me and I gladly hugged her back. James and Angela excused themselves so they could get a few hours of sleep before tonight, Erica and I went into her art room and just laid on the new black leather couch. Soon enough dull yellow light started to become noticeable. I thought about how I missed being out in the warm sunlight than I thought about Erica, who never got a chance to be out in the sun enjoying the warmth but, she also wasn't able to do a lot of things I felt bad for her.

"Do you ever wish you could be human, even if it's just for a little while?" I asked her.

"well, It would be nice to see what it's like to be human but, I don't think I would like it very much." she said.

"I understand, I would pick being a vampire over human any day." I said laughing.

"Good." Erica said laughing with me.

"So how about we go climb into our bed, this couch is to small for the both of us." I said.

"Sure." Erica said.

Once we got up stairs, Jacob came running out of his room stopping in front of Erica and I asking if we could hang out later. With everything going on with Caroline, Jacob and I didn't hangout as much as we did when we lived in Brazil so since James and Angela were watching my family later tonight, I agreed and told him we could do anything he wants. He ran off back to his room with a smile on his face.

"He really looks up to you." Erica said.

"No, he looks up to you." I said.

"Not even close, he likes having a brother." she said.

"I like it too." I told her.

Once we got in our room, Erica went right to the closet to find something to wear. She picked out a light blue and purple silk dress that had lace on the bottom. This one was my favorite. She climb into bed and got under the white fluffy duvet and cuddled up real close to me.

"If you could live anywhere in the world where would you?" I asked her.

"Greece" she said.

"Maybe one day we will live there." I told her.

"That would be a dream come true." she said sounding very sleepy.

"Erica, can I ask you something?" I said to her.

"Of course you can." she said almost falling asleep.

"You actually need to be awake for me to ask." I said to her.

"I am awake." she said.

"Erica, will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

I waited a little while for her to answer but, she never did. When I looked down at her face I realized I was a little late with asking, she had fallen asleep just before I said it. I guess it was time for me to get a few hours of sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

I watched Erica fall to the ground, her face and body had deep cuts with blood pouring out at a fast rate, I got to her as fast as I could but I could hear her breathing slowly fading as she laid there. She looked up at my face, smiling as best she could while trying to breathe.

"Erica! Erica! You have to stay with me alright, you're going to be okay." I said frantically.

"Elijah.." She gasped.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I said pulling her into my chest.

"I'm sorry for everything." she said slowly.

"You have nothing do be sorry about." I told her.

"I didn't tell you.." she said as her eyelids started to fall.

"Stay awake Erica." I said to her giving her a slight shake.

"I love you.. We love you." she said as her eyes closed.

My eyes flew open and I looked over at Erica sleeping beside me, she looked so beautiful, I pulled myself up in a sitting position and moved her slowly so she was right next to me with her head on my lap. Something bad was going to happen to her and I didn't know how to stop it. When she would wake up I was going to have to tell her about my dream and how she wouldn't live. I had to find a way to save her and I had to do it fast.

I went to go find James to tell him about what was going to happen and try to find away to make sure that didn't happen. I followed his scent and like always I lead me to the study. I knocked on the door and heard papers shuffling and James say come in. I walked in and sat down in a chair and started to tell him about my dream. By the time I finished I could tell he was scared.

"Are you sure?" he asked for the fifth time.

"Erica is going to die." I said to him.

"is there anyway you could be wrong about this?" he asked.

"No." I told him.

"Does she know?" he asked me.

"No, she's sleeping now but, I'm going to tell her when she wake up." I said.

We were silent after that, so I told him, I'm going to go and stay with her but, I saw Jacob standing in the door way when I turned around, he was crying so I knew he heard the whole thing. I walked up to him and pulled him a for a hug. He sobbed hysterically and I did too. We stood there for a few minutes before I said I had to talk to Erica. So I went back up stairs and calmed myself down a little so she wouldn't catch on to something before I could tell her.

"Where did you go?" She asked as I walked into the door way.

"I was talking to James." I said trying to keep calm.

"What about?" she asked.

"About another dream I had." I told her.

"Is April alright?" she asked scared.

"She's fine but, it wasn't about her." I said.

"Then who?" she asked curiously.

"You." I said.

She sat there staring at me for a long time she didn't say anything I could see tears forming in her eyes as she tried to think of something to say but, she knew something bad was going to happen to her she got out of bed and started walking over to me but, she ran as fast as she could out our bedroom door. I didn't go after her because I knew she needed space to think things through. So sat on the floor with my back against our bed waiting.

I sat there for 2 hours and a half waiting, when I heard someone coming this way down the hall but, it was Jacob that appeared in the door way. I could see how sad he was so I patted the floor next to me so he could come sit. He was right beside me sitting exactly how I was looking down at his hands so I pulled him in for a hug. I felt someone staring at us and it was Erica standing in the door way.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." I told her.

"He knows?" she asked me looking at Jacob.

"I heard him and father talking." Jacob said.

"I'll come see you later alright but, I need to talk to Elijah." she said to Jacob.

He nodded and walked up to his sister giving her a hug, then left the room so we could talk. I was still sitting on the floor so Erica came to sit down with me. She was scared and sad, she wanted to know what was going to happen but, she knew it wasn't going to be good. So I started to speak.

"Erica, you aren't going to like this." I said to her.

"Just tell me everything." she said.

"Erica, you are going to die." I told her.

She was shocked but, told me to go on and I did. I told her everything that happened in my dream and she cried but got confused at the part where she said "I love you.. We love you" but, she asked about who would do this to her and I didn't have an answer but, it hard to be Caroline that would kill her. She didn't say anything she just sat there thinking.

Awhile later, Erica went to tell Angela about the dream I had. I was listening in on what she was saying and I could hear something glass dropping and shattering across the floor. After that I just broke down and cried. I was going to lose the love of my life before our life could ever begin. I felt all this anger and rage fill up inside me and I punched holes in the wall, shattered the mirror and threw the dresser across the room breaking a large hole in the wall. As broken pieces of wood and glass covered the hardwood floors I looked up and saw James. Angela Jacob and Erica standing in the door way. I caught my reflection in a broken piece of mirror and saw blood all over my face, my eyes bright red and fangs sticking out of my slightly open mouth as I panted.

Erica helped me clean up some of the mess in our room but we didn't talk at all. I was still angry and was having trouble getting my face to go back to my normal green eyes and human teeth. She watched me carefully as she picked up pieces of glass. When she got this strange look on her face but, brushing it off. Jacob would come and look in the room now and then to check on how I was doing. After a little while, I saw green eyes in the mirror pieces I picked up and threw in a box.

"Are you alright?" Erica asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said looking up at her.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go shopping." Erica said

"Yeah, and I have to fix the walls." I said.

"Yes you do." Erica laughed.

"I'm guessing we will be sleeping in the room next door?" I asked Erica.

"Yes, until this one is fixed." she said.

"How much did you see?" I asked her.

"Well, we saw your fist through the mirror and the dresser thing." she told me.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

She was about to say something we she got that strange look on her face once again. Erica said she would be right back so finished up cleaning. It was past sunset when I finished, I totally forgot about April. So I went to go find Angela. She was downstairs talking to Erica but, I only heard the end of the conversation.

"Please mother, don't say anything." Erica said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." she said to Erica.

"It's past sunset, so I'm going to go watch over my house." I said.

"No, you are staying here, James and I are going." Angela said.

You don't have too." I said.

"Yes we do." James said from behind me.

After they left, I though about what I asked Erica and since she didn't answer, I was going to ask again. I asked her if she wanted to go outside to our tree and she agreed. Once we were outside, I felt a little better about everything. We both sat on the bench that was on the other side of the tree when I finally got up the courage to ask again.

"Do you remember what I asked you before you fell asleep this morning?" I asked her.

"Not really, all I remember is you telling me to stay awake." she said.

"Well, I guess ill just have to ask again." I said.

So I stood up and grabbed a little black box out of my pocket getting down on one knee. She gasped and looked at me with those wide pale blue eyes. As I opened the ring box she looked at the ring then back at me and back to the ring. She stared at the white gold 14k engagement ring and smiled.

"Erica, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes." she said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Erica and I sat under the tree on the bench, she was leaning against me playing around with the ring on her finger. I could tell she was confused about how I got it, thankfully when we were in my old room at my parents house I found my grandmother's wedding ring in one of the boxes. Everything was prefect but, I knew it wouldn't last long. April and Erica's lives were in danger and I still didn't know what I could do to prevent it.

I sat there with my fiancée, thinking about what type of life we could have but, I got distracted by Angela voice coming from the front yard. Why were they home? They were supposed to be at my old house watching my family. That's when I started to panic I stood up holding my hand out for Erica to take when I heard the front door open and close. Once her hand was in mine, I ran back to the house. She was very confused but when James called our names she caught on a little.

"What's going on?" I called when we entered the back door.

"Living room." James said.

We were standing in the door of the living room in a matter of seconds, Angela was pacing back and forth. She wouldn't look at me but, I could see her eyes were bright red. James had a look of guilt on his face and I wanted to know why.

"What happened?" I asked.

"April wasn't there." James said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"James and I got there just after sunset and we were watching but, something wasn't right, so I went to the side of the house where April's window was and on one was there." Angela said.

"So, the 3 and a half hour you were there you didn't realize she wasn't there." I said feeling the anger take over my body.

"Elijah.." Erica said while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Caroline has April and is probably making her like us, as we speak." I said.

"We are so sorry." Angela said.

"I should have killed her in that ally." Erica said.

"I need to go, ill be back before sun up." I said.

Before they could say anything, I ran. Once I set foot outside I ran as fast as I could going nowhere in particular but, I started thinking about the field from my dream was. I headed outside of town and started looking around. It was an hour maybe before I finally found it. I could smell Caroline was here so I looked around. There was no houses anywhere in sight, just a just stretch of grass and trees as far as I could see. I looked for spots familiar to my dreams but it all looked the same to me.

After I looked around, I had to tell everyone at home. Once I got there I heard the TV playing in the background as James and Angela talked about how this wasn't going to end well. I cleared my throat when I slowly stepped into view of them standing in the living room. Erica was sitting on the couch but in the blink of an eye she was beside me. I warped my arm around her shoulder and started talking.

"I found where Erica and I would meet April and Caroline." I said.

"Where?" Erica asked.

"It's an hour from here. Just outside of town" I told her.

"Is that where I'm going to die?" she asked me.

"Yes." was all I could say.

"We should all go." Angela said.

"No. its only Erica and I going." I told her.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"because if you all show up, they wont come and I want this finished once and for all." I said.

"Why can't we help? If it's just Erica and you, she will die." Jacob said getting angry.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her." I said.

"You can't protect her while you're protecting yourself." Jacob said.

"I had a dream that I died, and Erica died shortly after but, I'm here aren't I?" I told him.

"You better be right." he said just before leaving the room.

"When will you know when to meet them?" James asked.

"I don't know but, I'm sure Caroline will let us know." I told him.

We talked a little while long but, we all went to do our own thing. I went up stair to read, Erica went to paint, Jacob was in his room playing some game and James and Angela were making plans for our next move. I thought a lot about what's going to happen in the field and when its going to happen. Considering that April was already bitten and was starting to change, she would need at least a few days until she was ready to fight, so in the next 3 days, Caroline would send us a note to tell us when we would meet them.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by Erica opening our door. She seem distracted and uncomfortable. I was going to ask her what was wrong but she smiled at me and got changed for bed. I could tell something was off about her but, I just told myself not to worry. So I went back to sleep this time with Erica by my side.

I was standing in the same field, I looked around and around but saw empty space, when I heard screaming coming from behind me. I quickly turned and saw April bite into Erica's already bleeding arm. I yelled her name over and over but she never looked up. April hissed and growl as Erica tried fighting back but, she was losing too much blood and fast. I ran towards her watching in horror as her eyes fluttering as she slowly collapsed to the ground before I got there, I saw myself standing with her telling her to stay awake. Something caught my eye, I looked over and saw a child no more the 8 years old with red hair standing there watching what was happening. Knowing I was staring at it, the child slowly walked over to me. Once it stood in front of me, it looked up at me bright green eyes stared at me, with curiosity and excitement.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" the child asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I hope she will be, I really want to meet her." it said looking very sad.

"I hope she will be too." I said back.

"Do you think she will like me?" it asked.

"I believe so." I said.

"I hope you like me too."

When I woke up I was confused Erica was sleeping still but, was smiling slightly. I had some many questions but, I knew they couldn't be answered. Who was that kid? Why was it there? Why did it want us to like it? They all circled around my head but, I blew them off once Erica woke up.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Good, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Alright." I said.

"Did you have another dream?" she asked.

"I guess, it was us fight but, there was a kid there." I told her.

"A kid?" she repeated.

"Yes, green eyes red hair, it asked if you were alright and said it wanted to meet you." I told her.

"What else did it say?" she asked very curious.

"It hope we would like it." I said.

"Interesting." was all she said.

Erica said she was hungry so we went to get a couple of bags but, when we reached the bottom of the stairs, I caught Caroline's scent so I opened to the door to check it out. It was sunny outside so I had to be careful, I looked around and saw no one so just as I was about to close the door a piece of paper was taped to the door. I pulled it off the door and opened it while closing the door.

_ 2 days._

_ C. _


	9. Chapter 9

Thing were mad around the house, tonight would we meet meeting Caroline and April so, Jacob went back training me how to fight, while Erica watched us trying to correct what we did wrong but, it was hard to concentrate, I could practically feel the fear and nervousness coming off her. Everyone was on edge but, Erica kept asking me about the kid from my dream. It felt like my life my ending before it could begin, everyone knows that Erica and I are engaged but, they were a little confused by it knowing Erica might die.

"No, no, no. You have to grab his arm and twist it behind him." Erica said.

"Why don't you join in then, since you seem to know everything." Jacob said really irritated.

"Fine continue." she said.

"Why don't you join in?" I asked her.

"I'm not feeling well today." she said.

"What do you mean?" I said a little confused.

"I'm just really hungry and drained." she told me.

"You drank just a half hour ago." I said.

"I know." she said like she was hiding something.

"Well Jake, I think its time to stop for now, the sun is up." I said to him.

"Sure." he nodded.

I walked over to Erica, about to pull her in for a hug when I put my hands on her hips she flinched away almost putting a few cracks in the wall behind her, I dropped my hands in shock. She looked like she was going to cry when she realized what she did. Slowly she stepped forward and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." she said over and over.

"Don't worry about it." I told her.

"You surprised me." she explained.

"You would tell me if anything was going on right?" I asked.

"Of course I would." she said.

I nodded and we headed up to our room. I climbed into bed along with Erica and we sat there talking about tonight but, as much as she tried to reassure me that everything was going to be fine, I still had this feeling like everything wasn't. Something was really wrong and I couldn't figure it out, the way Erica has been acting and the dreams but, for now I had to push all of that out of my mind and focus. Caroline was going to pay, and I'm the one that's going to make sure that happens. Erica was asleep with in seconds, she was curled up with a pillow she had her arms and legs wrapped around. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Elijah, wake up." Erica said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared, I don't want to die, I want to be with you forever." She said just about to cry.

"Don't even say that, we will be together forever." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"I just want you to know, if I die, I love you so much, you have made my life so much better. From the first time I saw you, I knew we would be together." she said.

"I felt the same way." I told her.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

We kissed and I couldn't help but, feel like this was a goodbye kiss. That we wouldn't never see each other again after tonight but, the passion came over us and we went a little further then we should have.

Time was starting to go by fast, we had just enough time to get ready and fill up on more blood to give us more strength to fight because that's what it's going to come down to. Caroline wont be leaving that field alive and if April gets in the way of that, I will act of it. When it was time to go, I was wearing track pants with a green shirt, Erica had leggings, a black and pink shirt with a black sweater on. I was just about to say let's go when Jacob pulled me away.

"You have to make sure my sister lives." he said slowly.

"I will do everything in my power." I told him.

"And you have to make it out a live as well, I don't want to lose my brother." he said giving me a small hug.

When we went back into the living room Erica was hugging Angela and James followed by Jacob just as he left my side. She let go of them and turned towards me she had tears running down her face making her blue eyes shine brightly, she ran to me and held on for dear life, lucky for me I can now handle her bone crushing hugs. So we said good-bye and ran out into the now dark sky.

We stood in the middle of the field, holding each others hands waiting, the air was cold and blew left and right. I smelt the air and Caroline's scent was all over the place, some were at least a week old others new. That's when it hit both of us, we tensed at the same time as they walked almost to the tree line. I knew what to expect, I've seen all of this so, as if right on time, two figures stepped out of the tree line moving faster than an average human but slower than a vampire would move.

Soon enough they were both staring at us I glanced over at Caroline first, her dark hair was curled with a white headband that kept her hair in place. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white tank top underneath a thin light colored grey sweater, sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She smiled and looked over at April, who had a death glare on her face, she stood just a few inches taller, with blonde hair a green eyes, wearing a just above the knee short sleeve blue dress with black tights and heels. Her face started to move into a smile showing her fangs slowly growing longer and eyes turning from green to red.

"Hello brother." she greeted.

"Hello April." I said back.

"After you died everything went to hell, mom and dad wouldn't even speak. I had to deal with everything you left behind but, when I meet Cara, she told me everything. You gave up everyone in your life just to be with her." she said giving Erica a small hiss.

"Caroline, it seems you left things out, like how it was your fault I'm like this." I said.

"What does he mean by that?" April asked Caroline.

"I was the one who bit him but, Erica was the one who turned him." she said.

"She did that because I would have been truly dead." I told them.

"You know V, you look a little worn out." Caroline said to Erica.

"I can see beat you." she growled.

April stepped in front of Caroline protecting her, as she crouched just about to attack. I moved Erica behind my body shielding her from them, sending a growl back at her. April recoiled and stood up, just as Erica slid her hand into mine to calm me down. I felt their eyes on my hand but, they didn't move.

"So you would really choose her over me?" April asked.

"Yes." I said staring her right in the face.

"Fine, I that's how you want it." she said turning to face Caroline.

She whipped around eyes blood-red her mouth open letting out a horrific snarl with her fangs ready to draw blood. That's when Erica had enough she was in front of me in a second kicking April back colliding with the ground. Caroline watch and turn on me, after all the training I did with Jacob, I finally put it to use. She went to grab me but, I moved out-of-the-way so I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and biting into it as she screamed. April grabbed me and threw me into Erica, almost taking us both down. Caroline's blood was on my lips and trailing down my chin. Erica was blind sided by April and thrown to the ground hard causing her to yell out in pain. She gave me a nod telling me she was alright. Caroline was just about to grab me when I bit into her breaking a few of her fingers.

I was just about to go after Caroline when April dug into my back ripping through my shirt, I didn't realize she cut me I turn on her grabbing her by the throat when I saw all the blood on her finger. I threw her with a lot of effort to the ground making her bounce slightly, that ended in something snapping. Erica then grabbed her and dug into her scratching into her face and body but, April came back at her pushing her aside ripping a chunk out of she shoulder. Caroline charged once again but, this time getting me snapping my arm. Pain over came me but, I calmed myself breathing in as I waited for it to heal.

I stood up once again I had Caroline by the throat lifting her of the ground as she panicked. I could see the fear and begging in her eyes but, I wanted this over but, I was stopped by Erica yelling out a blood curdling scream from behind me. I whipped around still holding Caroline watching in horror.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline was smiling and so was April, we all watched as Erica fell to the ground, her face and body covered in deep cuts, blood pouring out at a fast rate. Caroline was laughing but, that all stopped with a huge crack that echoed around us I bit into her neck so she would bleed out as she slumped ground I gave her one last look before running to Erica. When I got to her she tried taking a breath but, gasped and coughed and could hear her breathing slowly fading as she laid there. She looked up at my face, smiling as best as she could trying to breath.

"Erica, you have to stay with me alright, I promise you are going to be okay." I said to her pulling her up into my arms.

"Elijah, everything will be alright." she said unevenly and gasping.

"Yes, it will be, I'm gong to bring you back to the house and we will take care of you." I said trying to stay calm but, failing.

"I'm sorry for lying to you." she gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked picking her up just about to run back to Angela and James.

"I was scared." she said barely making the words out.

I took off running leaving April and Caroline's body behind, Erica, was still trying to speak but, it was getting to the point where she could only make out a few letter. It takes an hour to drive from the field to our house but, I knew I could make it there in 20 minutes as weak as I was I had to try. About 10 minutes to the house Erica stopped talking and just laid there. I was taking too much time so I sped up trying to fight the exhaustion I felt.

I could hear Angela talking to Jacob by the time I got onto our street. Before I could think I jumped over the gate not bothering to open it and almost broke through the door but, thankfully James was there to open it. The shock and fear became visible on their faces as I held her in my arms.

"She's not breathing and has lost a lot of blood." I said placing her on top of James now empty desk.

"Jacob grab as many blood bags as you can." Angela said.

He was gone and back in a few seconds but, he was now crying as Erica laid there not moving. Everyone was running around everywhere I started to panic what if she doesn't wake up? What if I was too late? I started feeling really dizzy I couldn't watch what was going on so I ran outside and collapsed on the ground unable to fight the pain that was crushing down on my chest. I could hear everything going on inside and I didn't know what to do, never have I felt so helpless. This was all my fault, I promised I would protect her but, I failed. I failed everyone.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I started feeling my right side burning, the sun was just pecking over the trees and I was laying directly in it path. I went back inside and watch as my arm healed the burns but, I thought of Erica, how she was cut up and bleeding not healing. I looked at James study door, closed concealing what was going on inside. I leaned against the wall beside it and slid down to the floor when Angela stepped out. I got up fast and she hugged me trying to hide the crying but, pulled away with her hands still on my shoulders she looked me dead in the eyes.

"I'm not sure about this but, I think you got her here just in time. Normal she would have died but, she's still fighting." she said to me.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Of course." she said stepping out-of-the-way.

When I walked inside all I could smell was blood, she was still laying on the top of the desk but had blankets underneath her body to provide a cushion. She was in a new change of clothes but, had tubes stuck in her arms with blood going into her body. I walked up and gave her a kiss on her forehead just before pulling up a chair and holding onto one of her hands. No one came into the room after I hear Angela say I was with her. I felt someone watching me and it was Angela, she walked over to us and pulled up another chair.

"James followed your scent last night when you were outside to the field, he said it was empty, Caroline was gone and your sister only the blood remand." she said speaking slowly.

"I killed her. I snapped her neck and watched her bleed out." I said.

"smart, draining a vampire of their blood will kill them. I also wanted to tell you about what's going on with Erica, because she lost so much blood, we had to put tubes in her body so the blood could get into her faster but, she isn't healing right." she said turning her attention to Erica.

"What do you mean isn't healing right?" I asked.

"She is healing don't worry but, not as fast as she should be." she told me.

"I've notice that she was drinking the bags but, she would never get full. She would just keep on drinking." I said.

"there isn't much more we can do but, wait." she said standing up.

"I'm going to stay with her." I said.

"Alright, ill be in later to check on her." Angela said closing the door.

Angela came in every two hours checking on Erica, changing the empty bags and trying to get me to clean up, rest and eat but, I wouldn't move from her side. I still had blood on my some of Caroline's, April's, Erica's and mine. I looked at the cuts on Erica's arms and watched them every so slowly close little by little but, still open. I still sat there with her hand in mine waiting.

It's been a week since the fight took place, Erica is finally healed, she only has scars left but, they will go away if she continues having blood. Everyone is still waiting for her to open those beautiful eyes. Its been a week since I've feed and slept so it's getting hard to be around the bags of blood that are feeding Erica but, since my control has always been great it's not bothering me.

"Any changes yet?" Jacob asked walking up to me.

"Nope, she's still taking her time." I said with a laugh.

"Well she need sot hurry up." he said pouting.

"She will when she ready but, I agree she does need to hurry up." I said.

"I'm glad you finally changed your clothes and showered." he said laughing.

"Yeah, I had to do something Angela kicked me out of the room for an hour." I said bitterly.

"I know, we heard her say "Get out of this room now, or ill throw you out" I don't think Father has ever laughed so hard" Jacob said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

"You both are so loud." a voice said from behind Jacob and I.

We both turned our heads and saw Erica open her eyes and turn her head to smile at us. Without think, I grabbed her and pulled her in to a hug, kissing her also. Jacob was shocked but ran out of the room screaming for his mom. Erica eyes were shining a beautiful pale blue, that made me feel like I had a reason to live again. Angela and James rushed in the room with looks of fear.

"Hey guys." Erica said to them.

"Erica sweetheart!" Angela said running over to Erica.

They hugged and laughed and cried, the fear of loosing her was gone. James came up to her and hugged her as well, smiling and told her how much he missed her. Everything was perfect but, Erica started looking around at the blood bags and tubes she was now panicking.

"Mother, what is all this am I alright.. Is?" Erica said giving her mother a look only she would understand.

"Yes, you are fine but, you were healing slowly so we had to keep changing bags." she said.

"What about.." she said not finishing what she was saying.

"Fine." she said as relief washed over her face.

"I'm confused? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Erica said.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up to tell him." Angela said back.

"Tell him what?" Jacob asked.

"There is a reason it took me so long to heal and drink so much blood." she said looking at everyone.

"And that reason is?" James asked very confused.

"Because the blood is going to something else." She said.

"Something else?" I asked giving her a look that made her roll her eyes.

"It's going to my baby." she said.

"Wait? What!" I said making everyone jump.

"I'm having a baby." she said again.

"Why didn't you tell me." I said shocking her with how mad I am.

"There wasn't time and I was scared." she said.

"How long have you known." I asked.

"Ever since the night you destroyed our room." she said.

After that I lost it, I ran as fast as I could out the door leaving everyone speechless. I wanted to go somewhere but, it was still light outside. So I ran up stairs and sat on the floor of our now fixed room. How could see not tell me about my own child. My child. This was unbelievable, I was only 18 and I was going to be a father but, Erica was 154 so I guess now it was a good time for her to have one but, I was still so pissed. She was almost 3 months pregnant and Angela knew all about it. I should have been the first person she told.

I spent the whole day sitting on the floor in our room but, when the sun set enough that I could go outside that was the first thing I did. Not going anywhere particular, I ran around town I caught sight of my old friends they were laughing and enjoy their lives. While I had to hide and say I was dead. As much as I tried to push Erica and the baby out of my head, I though about the night in the field, I almost lost both of them and I have no idea that she was pregnant. I was madder then ever so I raced back home.


End file.
